1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a microfluidic structure in which a sample is efficiently distributed to a plurality of chambers and distribution speed and supply speed of a fluid are adjustable, and a microfluidic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic devices are used to perform biological or chemical reactions by manipulating small amounts of fluid.
A microfluidic structure provided in a microfluidic device to perform an independent function generally includes a chamber to accommodate a fluid, a channel allowing the fluid to flow therethrough, and a member (e.g., valve) to regulate the flow of the fluid. The microfluidic structure may include various combinations of such structures. A device fabricated by disposing such a microfluidic structure on a chip-shaped substrate to perform multi-step processing and manipulation to conduct a test involving an immune serum reaction or biochemical reaction on a small chip is referred to as a lab-on-a chip.
To transfer a fluid in a microfluidic structure, driving pressure is needed. Capillary pressure or pressure generated by a separate pump may be used as the driving pressure. Recently, a disc type microfluidic device which has a microfluidic structure arranged on a disc-shaped platform to move a fluid using centrifugal force to perform a series of operations has been proposed. This device is referred to as a “Lab CD” or “Lab-on a CD.”
In a microfluidic structure, adjusting a fluid such as a sample or reaction solution to a fixed amount and regulating the flow of the fluid through the chambers may be important. To perform such adjustment and regulation, a separate valve may be mounted to a channel. However, a separate driving source may be required to open and/or close the valve in this case.
A siphon channel that does not require such a separate driving source has been proposed to overcome this problem. However, the conventional siphon channel is installed between a sample supply chamber and a distribution channel and is used only for distribution of a sample, and conventional cases have not proposed how to transfer the distributed sample,